


Post-it Note Away

by redrioting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddle, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Just Add Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrioting/pseuds/redrioting
Summary: He’s been at university for nearly six months before he starts to suspect things with Terushima aren’t as they seem.





	Post-it Note Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deducingontheroof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/gifts).



> there was a mini exchange going on in a gc and this is a mess of a gift fic for charlie !! i have no clue why that’s the title but it'll (hopefully) make sense later in the fic !! anyways i hope you enjoy !!
> 
> THIS IS ALSO LATE SO AS AN APOLOGY ITS GONNA BE A SMALL MULTICHAPTER FIC ~~i can already feel the regret~~

He’s been at university for nearly six months before he starts to suspect things with Terushima aren’t as they seem.

Kenjirou doesn’t feel the need to pry into the business of the other’s in his lectures, hearing giggled snippets of gossip and the excessive beeping of notifications or an incoming text grates on his nerves. He’s more interested in understanding the mechanics of neurotoxins rather than who fucked who if he was being honest.

However his goal in life to avoid others while at university fails him when he finds one Terushima Yuuji bouncing into the library and plopping himself down in the seat next to his. The seat that should have been the spot where his bag, folders and useless pieces of paper were placed. 

“What’s that look for even more?” Terushima laughs at Shirabu’s wrinkled brow and even more so when his face twists. “I thought you loved me Kenji-kun!”

“I love the idea of you not existing more,” he replies, pulling out a pen and writing a few sentences down on colourful post-its.

When he looks back up Terushima is pouting, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose and lower lip pulled low into a pout. Kenjirou scoffs, raising an eyebrow before pressing the back of his pen to Terushima’s face, pushing him away.

“And here I thought you liked seeing my face,” Terushima grins, his hidden dimple on his cheek becoming more evident and Shirabu avoids looking at it. “Can’t believe I gotta try an’ impress the pretty boy again.”

Kenjirou snorts, leaning on his forearms and fixing his position on his seat. “When, pray tell, was the first time you did?"

Terushima’s pout returns full force before he opens his mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by the

laughter behind the two after Yamamoto made a joke – a terrible one at that, Kenjirou rolls his eyes and Terushima sticks his tongue out at him.

“Uh, loads of times before obviously, you were very impressed by my physical prowess and then maybe my superpower to leave people speechless.”

“Shocked to silence by the horror that is your fashion sense,” Kenjirou shakes his head, licking his lips and slapping Terushima’s hand when it inches towards his orange post-its. “Oi, take the blue ones; they look shitty.”

“Don’t be mean to the blue post-it notes! They’re trying their best,” the look Terushima receives makes him snort loudly and rush to cover his mouth, cheeks and the tip of his ears turning pink as he stares down at his textbook.

_Cute._

Smirking, Kenjirou slides the pack of blue post-its towards Terushima, who took one glance at it and bit his lip to stop giggling at the terrible series of doodles Kenjirou drew on when bored and plotting the murder of every single person yelling around him.

 _“Classic,”_ Terushima mouths at the drawn stick people and knives.

“Obviously, what do you take me for?” he whispers, eyebrow quirking up in the same amusement mirrored in Terushima’s expression. “I do intend to make some of them suffer.”

“Thank god for that, I was getting’ worried you’d be losin’ your homicidal urges, babe,” Terushima wiggles his eyebrows and Kenjirou pushes his face away again.

“Ew, you’re looking remotely cute. Stop it before I have to add you to the murder list too,” he scoffs at that, hand on his chest in mock surprise.

“Rude shit. I’m always cute as fuck how dare you,” he flicks a piece of Kenjirou’s hair away from his face. “This is first level offense, Kenji-kun.”

“I thought that was meant to be your face?”

“Why are you like this?”

They both smile at one another; Terushima’s wide and blinding, lighting up his entire expression like bursts of cosmos in space - soft, visible and breath taking. While Kenjirou’s is the opposite, a smile hidden behind the fading traces of a smirk and the undertone of mischief.

“You’re doing that creepy thing with your face again,” Kenjirou wrinkles his nose when Terushima gestures to his expression. “It’s like you sucked on a lemon and got told you had to sit in the same room with Tsukki.”

Now his expression really does resemble that as he thinks of the image and mentally swats it away, locking it in a box, throwing it out the metaphorical window and off the metaphorical cliff into the metaphorical ocean of everything Kenjirou’d like to ignore or forget.

Terushima’s choked laughter doesn’t help either.

“I suck on a lot of things other than lemons, so fuck you for one.”

“Gladly, when and where?” despite his words and impish expression, another round of blush blooms on his face slowly, rising up the top of his cheeks and going into his hairline. “Wait Shira –”

“Behind Denny’s at ten.”

“ _Oh my god,_ ” he yelps when he pinches himself, shaking his head. “What the shit, why are you memeing what the actual heck, is Matssun here? Is that why I’m being subjected to American memes?”

Kenjirou shrugs, entertained by his boyfriend’s antics. Even more so when his boyfriend huffs and grumbles under his breath, furiously writing out notes onto his textbooks and the blue post-its from Kenjirou.

The two sit in a comfortable silence until Terushima starts tapping his feet to a familiar tune, Kenjirou nods at something he wrote previously and picks up another post-it note - this one being purple - and jots down a passing thought before sticking it to a section on his notes.

Kenjirou smiles; so small it’s barely visible, when Terushima starts to hum. Something soft and melodious that has his head bobbing in time with the beat. He stops only when he glances up and finds Kenjirou watching him, eyes warm and hazy, with a hand on his cheek, notes discarded and ignored around him.

“Uh, hi there,” Terushima manages, eyes flittering around everywhere, swallowing nervously. “Nice weather we’re having, right?”

“Yuuji we’re in the library.”

“And it has perfect weather all year round!” he throws his hands up, eyes bright and burning gold, small dimple revealing itself once more.

“Stop it,” Kenjirou states, focusing on every movement his boyfriend does. He tries his best not to crumble at the confusion that spread across Terushima’s face. “That, stop being cute.”

“I’m _always_ cute Kenji-kun, can’t stop somethin’ you’re born with,” he grins toothily and Kenjirou groans. “Aww, I am adorable, you gotta admit it.”

Kenjirou chews on his lower lip, humming something. He straightens his posture and moves closer until he and Terushima’s nose bump together, eyes never leaving his as amusement flits across his expression. He pecks Terushima’s lips briefly, one hand coming up to cup his jaw while the other stays firmly planted on the table the two sat on.

When he pulls away Terushima’s face is flushed a bright red, he looks shyer than he did a minute ago and Kenjirou grins.

“So, shall we go back to revising?”

**Author's Note:**

> as a needy bean, comments fuel me  
> this also isn't my usual writing style so im miffed D:
> 
> yell at me on [tumblr](http://shouyouohno.tumblr.com) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mistakepng)


End file.
